Legend Of Zelda, All over again
by RAWWRZZ
Summary: it's Link 19th birthday and After all the trouble, he got his life straight out, and Someone he wants to love.. Zelda.. but Suddenly A New girls comes in.. Re starting the courses of history all over again.. Can Link do it? Read :D LinkXZelda


Chapter One

Link was no ordinary child, no he wasn't an elf and no he wasn't a Zora, but to a Royal Hyrulian, risking his like, going on a quest that changed history forever. The birth of Link, His mother brought him to a Villiage known as the Kokiri Forest where Link had grew up, and to a thought that the mother would believe that her child would be safe. But what she didn't know, was that the uproar that had put Link in his place at the moment would affect him ten years Later.

At the Age of Ten, had found out about his past and soon ran off and to encounter the one evil know man.. Ganondorf. Anything In this Man's Path he would destroy, and take over the world, by collecting all three triforces. Soon after, Link was discovered to have one of the three Triforces as well as the Following Ganondorf and The Hyrulian's Princess, Zelda. Threw traveling back in time and the help of Zelda, Link Destroyed the one man that could of affected the world forever.

Link 19th birthday was comming up and it was a big day for him. As the " Hero Of time" everyone congradulated and sang for him with joy as everyone prepared for the Birth of Link. Heading to school for Link was a hassle. Not only was there Fan girls and His friends that was always around him, but to manage hanging out with his five bestfriends.. Not only were always there for him but was Girls.

Saria was One of them. As an Elf of Kokiri Forest, it was normal for how tall she had been, a short looking pixie type figure with a unique looking hair color, green. This was Link's Number on Bestfriend. Both Befriended quickly as children always hanging out, and wouldn't be a surprise that either of them liked eachother, but as they grew they grew up to friends only. Taking the spot, Saria Became on of the Sage, Guardian of the Sacred Realm.

Princess Ruto was the Zora Princess That Linked Saved finding her in Lord Jabo Jabo stomach. As a child she Grew a Stubborn personality, but yet which brought Link and Ruto together. Saving her later on, Ruto Gave Link her most prise possesion that helps Link on the way of his Quest but also means something deeper. To shock Link, she Adapted a intrested in Link and accepting the Most Treasured gift, Link was known as Princess Ruto Fiannce, yet This did not continue as she took the Role of a Sage as they Grew up meeting once again.

Jast A regular Ranch Girl, Malon Popped into Link's Life as she one day scouted the Ranch looking for her Father. This Red head seemed to be Pretty Important to Link, Not only that was that she was the One that Gave Link Epona, his horse, as a gift of her Graditude when he saved her. Her outgoing personality always Intrests Link and with that they did everything together.

Nabooru was A rare Gerudo that as a girl, only came every Hundred years. She had been one of Ganondorfs Comands but yet had her own free will to do the right thing, Although been tookin control but Ganondorfs, Link Saved her and Accepting her. This young Lady Lord of the Sands but A sage as well

Princess Zelda was the Princess of Hyrule. This beautiful young lady met link at such a time where theye could not forget. Having a connection and to be one of the most respected Hyrulian to have saved the Generation, but not only no one new what she was capable of. By the help of her Protector aka" body Guard". Impa transformed her as a Sheik.

It was the End of the Day and Link's Birthday Party was the next day that Zelda had Arranged for him for months. Although Link Begged to not let her plan anything going on, he caved. It was kinda Embarssing for him that a girl was planning for him. The Night before the Party, Saria and Link headed to Hyrule Castle to Drop off errands that the king had ordered Link to do.

"Geez, We should called Gotten a wagon to go, these shields are so heavy" complained Saria.

Link smirked, letting out a little Chuckle, " Come one It's Only two Shields, Just a little bit father, you can do it"

Saria Looked at link giving off a " ehh" look " Pfft, why am I even complaining you are holding twelve Swords, I guess This is what the Strength you get for being the " Hero Of time"

Link then Gave a Half smile, Not even to Drop a Comment, Although he was the Hero of time, he didn't like to be pampered and spoken to be one, just wanted to be Normal.

Saria Took a Glance at Link, to see his Expression was out of the ordinary. " Link whats wrong?" She questioned.

"What Do you mean? I'm Fine"

"I....MEAN, Your Neever.. This quiet, The last time you were this Quiet was When you Think to much, and I mean about someone.. If you know what I Mean" she studdered trying to focus on the shields trying not ro drop them.

Link Felt his Face Flushed out with Embaressment, " Wait... What.."

Saria Giggled " Your No predictable if that is what your thinking, but I know you well enough to tell your behavior to things, Comeone Link, Were Bestfriends, You can Tell Me"

Link Sighed, He couldn't lie to her now, she read right threw him " I don't know.. I've been thinkinng"

As igor to find out she clutched onto the Shields " Thinkings?"

" Maybe telling Zelda that I... dunno" Studdered Link

Sarisa Stopped as she took a though to what he was saying.. " YOUR GOING TO TELL ZELDA AREN'T YOU"

Link was Almost in shock, nearly dropping the Swords, trying to cover Saria's Mouth who had droped Both Shields on the ground.

" Saria Will You keep it down" pleaded Link

Saria Laughed so hard, not at the fact the it was because Link Liked Zelda but at the Reaction that had Portrayed on his Face.

" Sorry, I love it though, Why are you so shy in telling her?" She Wandered.

Link Shrugged as he continued to walking, leaving Saria pick up both shields, running after him

" mmm.... I just don't wanna here the wrong result of Everything" he confessed. Looking at his Face, he was dead Serious, and to What Saria knew, this whole confessing thing was a big step for him, not only that was this was the chance that they coulld be together after a hard nine years threw what they had gone threw.

" Link,yu should tell her, any result will come and you never know, it might be the thing you want to here. If you don't go for it, nothing is going to happen between you to, take a step out of you comfort Zone" She Advised. Link Listening and tried taking her word for it, maybe good things can happen, only if he tired.

" Finally were HERE!" yellled Saria as they Both walked into the Castle.


End file.
